La Lettre de Rose
by Alasse Alcarin
Summary: Rose est fatigué d'attendre et d'espérer que quelque chose se passe entre elle et le Docteur : Elle décide de partir du Tardis. Elle écrit un lettre au Docteur. Comment le Docteur réagira en lisant la lettre ? Va-t-il la laisser avoir une vie fantastique ou va-t-il tout faire pour la reconquérir? La version française de mon histoire : Rose's Letter.
1. Chapter 1 : Le choix de Rose

**Chapitre 1 : Le choix de Rose**

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Il était 10 heures du soir et Rose Tyler était dans sa chambre. Le Tardis était toujours à sa place usuelle dans la rue où la mère de Rose habite. Le Docteur et Rose ont passés toute la journée avec Jackie Tyler. Ce matin, (du moins ce que Rose considère comme le matin dans le Tardis), Rose à demandé au Docteur de rendre une petite visite à sa maman, le Seigneur du Temps était très heureux. Enfin, pas de heureux de voir Jackie, mais de rendre Rose heureuse de voir sa maman était suffisant pour le rendre heureux. Il voulait à tout prix rendre Rose heureuse, plus que tout. Une Rose heureuse était numéro un dans sa liste des priorités.

Mais une visite dans l'appartement de Jackie s'est avérée plus embarrassant que Rose l'avait anticipé. Le Docteur était bloqué entre une Rose qui avait honte à propos de sa mère et une Jackie qui n'arrêtait pas de parler à propos d'eux et qui supposaient qu'ils s'embrassaient et couchaient ensemble dans leur boite de police bleue.

* * *

**Flashback  
**

* * *

_« J'espère vraiment que vous vous protégez tout les deux », déclara nonchalamment Jackie qui était assise en face de Rose et du Docteur, tout en buvant son thé. _

_Le Docteur et sa fille la fixa, sans voix. Il devint blanc comme la neige, cligna des yeux et resta bouche bée stupidement. Jackie assuma qu'elle avait donc raison sur la nature de leur relation et continua sans les regarder, ses yeux fixant sa tasse de thé. _

_« Je veux dire, je ne suis pas une abrutie. Il y a forcement quelque chose entre vous deux. Enfin voyons, Docteur, vous êtes un alien mais vous en rester pas moins un homme, n'est ce pas ? Et j'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardez mutuellem…. »_

_« Jackie ! Cria le Docteur, l'interrompant rudement. Mais cette conversation était beaucoup trop embarrassante pour lui, et surement pour Rose également and c'était tellement … faux. Rose devenait de plus en plus inconfortable, de plus en plus chaque seconde. Il continua avec une voix plus calme : « Jackie, Rose et moi … nous … je … jamais … je veux dire … nous n'avons jamais … Nous ne sommes pas comme ça … jamais ». _

_Rose le fixa, se sentant blessé par ses mots. 'Jamais', ce mot commença à se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Elle __avala sa salive avec difficulté en essayant de combattre les larmes. Elle arbora un faux sourire sur son visage, comme toujours quand elle est triste et quand elle a cette sensation qu'elle brise lentement à l'intérieur. _

_« Jamais », Répéta Rose, peut-être un peu trop fort, sa voix qui se brisa tellement elle retenait son envie de pleurer. Elle regarda le Docteur qui lui avait ses yeux fixées sur sa tasse de thé. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa mère qui la regardait également avec un air triste sur son visage. Rose décida que s'en était assez et se leva : « Maman, laisse moi d'aider à laver la vaisselle. Doctor, tu peux … faire ce que tu veux. »._

_Rose et sa mère partirent dans la cuisine. _

_« Oh, il y a beaucoup de vaisselles à faire. Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça ». Elle attrapa les assiettes sur la table et les placèrent dans l'évier de la cuisine. _

_« Rose, chérie », demanda sa mère. _

_« C'est bizarre, il y a vraiment beaucoup de vaisselles. Pourtant, il n'y avait que nous trois. » Rose continua en ignorant sa mère et lavant les assiettes. _

_« Rose, ma puce », Jackie posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille. _

_« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Rose demanda durement, jetant un simple coup d'œil à sa mère avant de retourner à ses assiettes. _

_« Il t'aime vraiment Rose. Il te regarde de la même façon dont tu le regardes. C'est tellement évident mais vous deux … vous êtes aveugles. » Jackie commença. _

_« Maman ! » Mais Rose fut interrompue par sa mère avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose d'autres. _

_« Tu l'aime aussi, n'est ce pas ? » Jackie continua « Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma fille tomberait amoureuse avec un alien, mais voilà. Et il t'aime aussi, Rose ! Je veux dire, as-tu vu la façon dont il te regarde ? Moi je l'ai vu. J'ai vu comment il te regarde comme si tu étais la plus belle chose qui existe dans l'univers. Et tu l'es, ma fille est magnifique. » _

_Rose gloussa, mais sa mère avait tord. Le Docteur n'était pas amoureux d'elle, c'était impossible. Il se souciait d'elle, l'aimait comme un ami, comme il aimait ses autres compagnons. Rien de plus de son côté, et Rose refusait de croire le contraire, même si elle était amoureuse de lui. Rose sentit une larme couler sur sa joue gauche. _

_« Maman, ça n'a aucune important, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose allait se passer entre nous deux. Oui, je l'aime, mais il ne m'aime pas. Je suis sure à propos de ça. Il me l'a bien comprendre quand il m'a dit que je pouvais passer ma vie avec lui mais que lui ne pouvait pas, parce qu'un jour … je vais mourir. Maman, laisse tomber. Je veux juste que tu arrêter de penser et de parler de nous comme si nous étions un couple, parce que nous ne le sommes pas. Cela ne va jamais arriver, comme il l'a si bien dit il y a quelques minutes … 'jamais'. »._

_« Ok, mais Rose … Je vais te dire une bonne chose, il 't'ai… »_

_« Arrête maman »_

_« Rose, laisse-moi finir ! Il t'aime, tu l'as laissé tomber amoureux de toi. Ce satanée alien un homme brisé. Ne le blesse pas plus qu'il ne l'est. »_

_« Maman, il n'y a aucune chance que je le blesse car il n'est PAS amoureux de moi. Ok ? » Rose était énervé maintenant. « Ecoute, je pense qu'on va y aller. Je suis fatiguée et pour être honnête, je n'ai plus envie d'avoir cette conversation. »_

_« D'accord ma puce … ». Jackie était triste pour sa fille. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que sa fille soit heureuse avec cet idiot d'alien. « Merci de m'avoir aidé avec la vaisselle, et je suis contente que vous soyez venu me voir. Mais s'il te plait, viens un peu plus souvent. Ma fille me manque vraiment beaucoup ! »_

_« Ok maman », Rose sourit à sa mère. Elles s'enlacèrent et Jackie embrassa sa fille sur sa joue. _

_Ils retournèrent au Tardis, sans s'adresser un mot, sans même se regarder. Le Docteur, qui regardait ses pieds, marmonna qu'il devait faire quelques ajustements au Tardis et disparu sous la console. Rose alla dans sa chambre rapidement. Elle ferma la porte et alla s'engouffrer dans son lit. _

* * *

**Fin du Flashback  
**

* * *

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de tomber sur les joues de Rose pendant qu'elle faisait rapidement son sac. Elle était fatiguée par tout cela. Attendre et espérer quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait avoir, aimer un homme, un alien de 900 ans. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide ? Elle était juste humaine, elle n'était rien comparer à lui, rien. _Jamais_ et _rien_ étaient les deux mots qui définissaient son futur si elle restait dans le Tardis. Vingt minutes passèrent et Rose avait enfin fini son sac. Il était temps de partir du Tardis, mais maintenant, elle devait dire au Docteur qu'elle devait partir. Les questions étaient : Comment ? C'était impossible de lui annoncer quelque chose comme ça sans pleurer en face de lui, et pleurer en face de lui était la dernière chose que Rose voulait. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de lui parler, d'être en face de lui et lui dire ces mots : Je m'en vais Docteur, désolé. NON ! Elle ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça. C'était un lâche, à beaucoup de niveau. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire 'Je t'aime'. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Et elle ne pouvait pas partir et lui dire face à face.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici » elle se disait elle-même. « Je ne peux pas … peux pas … »

Puis, une idée lui vint soudainement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la plus courageuse façon de lui dire au revoir, mais pour elle, c'était la plus simple, la plus facile. Rose prit une feuille de papier et commença à écrire sa lettre pour le Docteur.

Rose arriva dans la salle de contrôle, une demi-heure plus tard. Heureusement pour Rose, le Docteur n'était nulle part dans la salle. Il était probablement dans la cuisine, ou … peut importe. Elle devait sortir de là avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Après avoir laissé sa lettre sur le siège du pilote, Rose ouvrit la porte du Tardis. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, posa sa main sur la porte et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Merci Old Girl, merci pour tout. Vous allez me manquez tout les deux. J'espère que tu comprends. Juste fait quelque chose pour moi, tu veux bien ? … s'il te plait, prends bien soin de lui. »

Le Tardis chantonna gentiment. Rose sourit et sortit sans regarder en arrière. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'appartement de sa mère, sans regret. Elle avait écrit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Jackie était entrain de zapper à la télévision, cherchant un programme à regarder quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle y alla and ouvrit la porte, en ne s'attendant pas à voir sa fille avec son sac et des yeux rouges.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ma puce ? » demanda sa mère

« Franchement, pas grand chose » Rose ne mentait pas à sa mère d'un côté. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sure, entre » exclama Jackie, se demandant pourquoi sa fille était ici et sans le Docteur ? « Rose, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Si tu insiste » Elle répondit à sa mère tout en entrant dans l'appartement.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Voilà la version française pour les francophones. **** J'espère que vous aimez. Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires. A toute pour la suite de cette histoire. Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le lettre de Rose

**Chapitre 2 : La Lettre de Rose**

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Le Docteur arriva dans la salle de contrôle, une banane à moitié manger dans sa main. Il avait entendu du bruit venant de cette salle. Il pensait retrouver Rose, mais la pièce était vide. Il repartit dans la cuisine pour finir sa banane tranquillement. Il s'assit à la table et commença à repenser à cette scène extrêmement gênante avec Jackie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Le Docteur ne savait plus où se mettre et il n'était pas idiot (Seigneur du Temps quand même), Rose était aussi embarrassée que lui. Mais il se demandait de quoi mère et fille avaient bien pu discuter quand elles sont parties toutes les deux dans la cuisine. De lui ? Il espérait que non, il n'aimait qu'on parle de lui derrière son dos. Enfin bref, pourquoi se souciait-il de ça ? Il devait impérativement penser à autre chose ... comme la prochaine destination. Où pouvait-il emmener sa petite humaine toute jaune et rose ?  
Il pourrait l'emmener cette planète … Argh, comment s'appelle cette planète déjà ? Ilum ! Une planète avec des plaines glacées et des larges grottes de glace violette et rose, c'était magnifique. Rose aimerait cette planète, et la connaissant, elle lui proposera surement du patin à glace. Il décida donc d'aller sur cette planète, il finit en vitesse sa banane et partit en courant vers la salle de contrôle.

Il arriva devant la console au centre de la salle et commença sa danse habituelle autour de la console en sautant dans tous les sens, ne remarquant même pas la lettre sur le siège. Le Tardis se dématérialisa dans la rue de l'appartement de Jackie, envoyant le Tardis dans le vortex du temps et de l'espace. Au loin, une blonde aux yeux larmoyant regardait à travers la fenêtre d'un appartement, les yeux fixés sur la boite de police bleue qui disparaissait petit à petit.

Le Docteur partit chercher Rose dans sa chambre. Il toqua une première fois, sachant qu'elle détestait quand il se ruait dans sa chambre comme un fou. Aucune réponse ... peut-être qu'elle s'était endormie. Il toqua une deuxième fois ... aucune réponse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et y passa la tête en toquant une troisième fois.

« Rose ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix basse.

Ses yeux examinèrent lentement toute la pièce et il la trouva … vide … très vide … plus vide que d'habitude. Il entra dans la pièce, le Tardis alluma les lumières et la chambre était différente. Où étaient les vêtements qui traînaient habituellement par terre, les photos de sa mère, d'elle et lui-même sur la table de nuit ou encore son maquillage et son parfum sur sa coiffeuse ?

« Qu'est ce qu…. Oh non ! » Un mauvais pressentiment lui traversa son esprit.

Il sortit de la chambre en trombe et retourna dans la salle de contrôle en courant. En arrivant dans la salle principale, il regarda en vitesse les alentours et ses yeux se posant sur une feuille de papier sur le siège. Comment a-t-il pu manquer ça ? Son mauvais pressentiment revint, plus forte cette fois. Il avança d'un pas hésitant et confus vers cette feuille qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Il arriva devant le siège, fixant la feuille pliée en deux. Il n'osait pas la prendre et la déplié, tous ses sens du Seigneur du Temps étaient en éveil et lui disait que cette lettre était LA chose qu'il redoutait le plus, LA chose qui pouvait le briser ... tout autant que la Guerre du Temps, pour ne pas dire plus. Il prit son courage à deux mains et attrapa la lettre avec ses mains tremblantes. Il déplia avec soin la feuille pour s'apercevoir que c'était une lettre ... avec l'écriture délicate de Rose. Son mauvais pressentiment montait en flèche, tout comme les larmes dans ses yeux. Il savait que lire cette lettre allait lui briser ses coeurs et de multiples questions lui traversaient son esprit, mais une seule était importante pour le Seigneur du Temps : pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Ce qui était fort probable ... même lui savait qu'il n'était pas doué avec toutes ces interactions sociales, surtout quand il s'agit de sentiments. Bref, la seule réponse était dans cette lettre et pour ça ... il devait la lire ... même si ça risquait de le briser. Il posa ses yeux sur la lettre et commença à lire :

'' _Cher Docteur,_

_Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser à propos de cette lettre, mais jamais je n'aurais eu la force de te dire au revoir de vive voix. Cela en dit long sur moi et mon courage, mais sache que je suis navrée de le faire de cette façon._

_Premièrement, je vous voudrais te remercier. Je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai eue : partager toutes ces aventures avec toi, découvrir des mondes que je n'aurais même pas osé imaginer ou rêver dans mes rêves les plus fous. Ces deux ans avec toi, je les aurais manqués pour rien au monde. Tu m'as montré une nouvelle façon de voir les choses et je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante._

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as surement remarqué que je n'étais plus dans le __Tardis__ et tu te demande surement pourquoi ? Et bien, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Qui aurait cru que je tomberais amoureuse d'un alien de neuf cent ans ? Mais ce fut tellement facile de tomber __amoureuse__ de toi, ce fut peut-être la chose la plus simple que j'ai faite de toute ma vie._

_Tu m'as dit un jour que je pouvais passer ma vie avec toi. Cette proposition était plus que j'espérais, mais ensuite, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. A quoi bon rester avec toi toute ma vie si ce n'est que pour rester ami ? J'espérais tellement plus, mais j'ai réalisé que jamais rien ne se passeras entre nous deux. Je l'ai réalisé aujourd'hui, comme un déclic. Ce moment où tu as contesté de façons si expéditives les insinuations de ma mère, ça m'a fait mal. C'est stupide, car évidemment, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu approuves, car nous ne sommes pas comme ça. Mais entendre de vives voix le mot, 'jamais', j'ai été forcé à admettre que ce mot était notre futur, mon futur._

_Rappelle-toi de Sarah __Janes__ Smith ou de Madame de Pompadour qui ont attendu toute leur vie pour que tu reviennes. Je ne veux pas ça, je veux ne pas attendre et espérer que quelque chose se passe entre nous, espérer toute ma vie et m'apercevoir un jour que c'est trop tard et que je suis trop vieille pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Je n'ai pas la chance ou le luxe d'attendre, je ne suis pas immortelle. Ma longévité est un battement de cils dans une vie d'un Seigneur du Temps. Car comme tu me l'as dit, je vais vieillir et mourir et tu te retrouvas seul, encore une fois. Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra vivre aussi longtemps que toi, t'aimer comme je t'aime et que tu pourras aimer également._

_Cela va faire deux ans. Je ne peux plus prétendre désormais, je suis fatigué de prétendre. Je suis arrivé à un point où mon cœur ne peut plus prétendre. Si je reste plus longtemps avec toi, je risque de devenir folle. Parce que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire quand je te vois, c'est de t'embrasser, te dire 'je t'aime' et je ne peux pas faire ça._

_Je dois te dire adieu pour pouvoir avancer tous les deux, chacun de notre côté. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir assez de courage pour pouvoir partir de mon plein gré, mais mon cœur souffre. Et je n'en peux plus de souffrir et je suis persuadée que tu n'as pas envie que je souffre, et pour cela, je dois quitter le __Tardis__, retourner auprès de ma mère, retourner à mon ancienne vie de simple humaine._

_Mon Docteur, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, une simple faveur : __continue ta__ vie et sois heureux, fais le pour moi, s'il te plaît. Mais surtout ne m'oublie pas. Tu pourras raconter nos aventures à tes prochains compagnons, comme le jour où nous avons combattu à nous deux la Bête ou encore le jour où tu m'as sauvé quand un alien avait volé mon visage. Nous avons passé de merveilleux moments tous les deux et pour rien au monde, je voudrais que tu les oublies._

_J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de t'annoncer mes adieux de la sorte, j'espère que tu comprendras mes raisons, cela aurait été trop compliqué de te dire tout cela face à face. Je suis désolé, l'idée de t'infliger cette peine me ronge de l'intérieur, mais dit toi que c'est un mal pour un bien._

_Pour la toute dernière fois, je t'aime et je suis désolé, mon Docteur._

_Rose Tyler''_

Le Docteur sentait ses cœurs se briser à chaque mot qu'il lisait, ses joues trempées par ses larmes. Il lut la lettre une bonne dizaine fois avant de vraiment réaliser que Rose avait décidé de partir, par amour pour lui. La chose qui lui brisait encore plus ses cœurs était le fait qu'elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, du moins pas comme elle l'aimait. C'était ridicule ... Il l'aimait, plus que tout, mais il était bien trop lâche pour l'admettre, même à lui-même jusqu'à maintenant. Elle était la lumière sa vie. Sa vie qui avait tourné au cauchemar le jour où il avait détruit sa planète. Le jour où il a rencontré Rose, tout est redevenu clair, elle lui avait donné une raison de vivre de nouveau. Et maintenant quoi ? Son ange avait pris la décision de partir. Et pourquoi ? À cause de lui et sa peur stupide de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Et pour cause, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, tout était nouveau pour lui. Qu'allait-il faire désormais ? Rose lui a dit de continuer sa vie, de trouver de nouveaux compagnons, mais le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas de nouveaux compagnons. Il voulait Rose, et seulement Rose. Il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas ... NON, il refusait de continuer sans elle, sans sa Rose. Il allait se battre pour la reconquérir. Leur relation ne pouvait pas se terminer avec une simple lettre. Il posa la lettre et fonça à la console et baissa .

« Rose, tu n'en as pas encore finit avec moi ! »

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère que vous aviez appréciez. Ce fut compliqué d'écrire la lettre, mais j'ai réussit à la finir au bout du compte. ^^ N'hésitez pas à commentez et me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sont acceptés à partir du moment qu'elles sont constructives et m'aide à améliorer mon écriture.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Révélation & Problème

**Chapitre 3 : Révélation &amp; Problème**

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Rose et sa mère avaient parlé toute la soirée, parlant de la décision de sa fille. Même si Jackie n'aimait pas beaucoup le faite que sa fille s'en aille des mois avec un alien qui n'a que pour occupation, se mettre en danger, mais elle savait que sa fille aimait voyager et découvrir des nouveaux mondes auprès du Docteur. Malgré les paroles de Jackie, Rose avait pris sa décision. Elle ne pouvait plus rester avec le Docteur, car plus les jours passaient, plus elle tombait encore plus amoureuse de lui. Et elle était arrivée à un point où son amour pour lui était devenu douloureux, car elle savait pertinemment que rien ne pourra se passer entre eux. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle n'allait pas revenir dessus. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter le Docteur. La seule façon pour qu'elle le revoit un jour était qu'il revienne de son plein gré. '_Ridicule'_, pensa Rose. Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Pour elle qui plus est ? Une simple vendeuse qui n'avait même pas son BAC. C'était ridicule. Elle n'était rien, il pouvait trouver tellement mieux qu'elle dans cet univers. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à cette heure-ci. Et alors ? C'était son souhait, non ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste tout seul, il ne méritait pas ça, il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et elle savait que cette personne n'était pas elle.

Désormais dans sa chambre, Rose soupira. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser ... Elle avait pris sa décision, même si reprendre sa vie allait être compliqué, très compliqué. Après avoir passé des années et des années à sauver des planètes et des civilisations, revenir à une vie humaine normale allait être dure. Mais cette transition était nécessaire, il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. _'J'ai pris ma décision'_, pensa Rose une nouvelle fois. Au fond d'elle, Rose avait peur. Elle avait peur d'avoir pris cette décision sur un coup de tête et qu'un jour, elle allait le regretter. Mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer, la situation entre le Docteur et elle était devenue insupportable, du moins de son côté, car les sentiments n'étaient que de son côté.

Assise sur son lit, elle soupira une nouvelle fois, sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se leva et se changea en son pyjama. Une fois finie, elle se mit au lit et s'endormit après quelques larmes tombées sur son oreiller.

Le Tardis commença à se matérialiser dans la rue de l'appartement de Jackie. Le Docteur sortit en courant et se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit violemment et monta les escaliers à tout allure. Une fois arrivé à la porte de l'appartement de la mère de Rose, il combina la sonnette et les tambourinements sur la porte. Une blonde ouvrit la porte, Le Docteur s'aperçut vite que c'était Jackie et non Rose.

« Où est Rose ? », demanda le Docteur d'une voix forte.

« Elle est en train de dormir ! Baissez la voix nom de Dieu ! », s'empressa de répondre Jackie d'une voix basse.

« Jackie, je dois lui parler … au plus vite ! » lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la mère. Jackie fut presque émue par la détresse dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Désolé, Docteur, mais ma fille a eu une longue journée. Elle a besoin de sommeil, vous pouvez attendre demain, non ? »

« Désolé Jackie, mais … »

« Non Docteur ! Je suis sa mère, et je dis que ma fille a besoin de dormir et ce n'est pas un Martien qui va me faire changer d'avis. Maintenant, vous allez entrer dans mon apparemment, vous allez vous diriger vers le salon dans le silence et on va parler tous les deux ... », dit-elle tout en fermant la porte et se dirigeant elle-même vers le salon.

« Je ne viens pas de Mars », marmonna le Docteur tout en la suivant vers le salon.

Arrivant au salon, le Docteur s'assit sur le canapé et Jackie l'abandonna quelques minutes pour aller préparer son fameux thé. Une fois de retour de la cuisine, Jackie et le Docteur s'assirent dans le silence, buvant le thé, se jetant des regards de temps en temps. Ni l'un ni l'autre savaient comment débuter la conversion, jusqu'à …

« Je suis déjà au courant pour la lettre, pas la peine de m'en parler si c'est ça qui vous embarrasse. » Commença Jackie. Voyant que le Docteur ne dirait rien, elle continua : « Et je vois que vous êtes au courant également, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Écoutez Docteur, dieu sait que j'ai toujours détesté le faite qu'elle partait durant des mois, ne sachant pas si elle est en vie ou morte quelque part sur une planète dans une galaxie lointaine. Mais sachez une chose Docteur ; elle était heureuse de voyager avec vous, et la voir heureuse était suffisant pour moi. J'ai toujours voulu son bonheur, donc je l'ai laissé partir, avec vous. Si elle a pris la décision de partir, c'est qu'elle en avait beaucoup sur le cœur. Elle vous aim… »

« Je sais Jackie, je sais » dit le Docteur, coupant la parole à Jackie. « J'ai lu la lettre, je sais exactement pourquoi elle est partie. Mais je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, pas avant qu'elle sache ce que je ressens également. »

« Ce que vous ressentez ? » demanda Jackie avec un petit sourire d'espoir. Elle voulait tellement que sa fille soit heureuse avec cet homme ... même si cet homme était un alien de 900 ans. Le Docteur soupira et acquiesça, il ne pouvait plus garder ses sentiments à l'intérieur, il devait les avouer. Mais il aurait préféré les avouer à la personne concernée, et non à la mère de cette personne.

« Mais … je ne sais pas comment faire » confessa le Docteur tout en se frottant la nuque. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant »

« Laissé parler ses deux cœurs. … »

« Mes cœurs », interrompit le Docteur pour la corriger avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, vos cœurs », reprit Jackie tout en roulant ses yeux. « Laissé parler vos deux cœurs.

, vous verrez, ça viendra tout seul. »

« Docteur ? » Demanda une voix juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Rose se frottant les yeux, car la lumière l'éblouissait un petit peu, les cheveux décoiffés et dans son short rose et débardeur blanc qui lui servait de pyjama. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du Docteur, car le réveil de Rose était son moment préféré. Elle était tout simplement adorable : tout ébouriffée, pas totalement réveillé et sa mine boudeuse, car oui, Rose n'était pas quelqu'un de matinale. Mais il s'en fichait, au contraire, ça la rendait encore plus adorable.

« Docteur, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? » demanda Rose, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Le Docteur se leva et fit un pas vers elle.

« Je ... Tu ... Nous ... » balbutia le Docteur. Il se retourna vers Jackie qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et regarda de nouveau vers Rose. « Je pense que nous devions parler ... Seul ... s'il te plaît ».

« Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire dans la lettre Docteur, je … »

« Oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit ce que moi, j'avais à dire. Je ne partirais pas avant que tu entendes tout ce que j'ai à te dire, Rose ». Il avança vers elle, et prit une de ses mains. Rose le regarda droit dans ses yeux marrons et soupira.

« D'accord, suis-moi. » Elle lança un regard à sa mère qui lui lança un sourire, puis elle emmena le Docteur dans sa chambre. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Rose alla s'asseoir dans son lit, n'osant pas regarder le Docteur. Ce dernier était resté debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Après quelques longues secondes, elle se décida à parler :

Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?»

« Parce que » répondit le Docteur sans rien rajouter de plus.

« Parce que, quoi ? Docteur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es revenu. Tu as peut-être des choses à dire, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de venir, je veux dire ... Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Je ne suis pas si importante que ça, je suis juste un autre compagnon qui a décidé de partir et ayant rencontré Sarah Janes, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ton genre de revenir auprès d'eux après leurs départs. Donc pourquoi revenir pour moi ? »

« Parce que … je … » répondit le Docteur, il ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était une première pour lui.

« Parce que quoi, Docteur ? » Rose commença à perdre patience. Il était revenu, elle ne savait pas pourquoi et elle voulait une réponse.

« Parce que je … Rose … parce que … » bredouilla une nouvelle fois le Docteur. Il repensa aux mots de Jackie : ' _Laissé parler ses deux cœurs, vous verrez, ça viendra tout seul'_. Mais comme on dit, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il pouvait voir que Rose commençait à devenir impatiente, et il pouvait comprendre, il restait planter au milieu de sa chambre et bafouillait comme un vulgaire adolescent devant son crush.

« Docteur, parce que quoi ? » insista Rose.

Voulant suivre les conseils de Jackie, le Docteur commença à avouer :

« Parce que je t'ai … »

« Docteur … », dit Rose avec une petite voix

Rose le coupa et le fixa quelques secondes parce qu'elle commença à se sentir mal, très mal. Elle sentit une brutale douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on lui déchirait les côtes. Elle commença à avoir du mal à respirer et à avoir des vertiges, et tout devint noir pour Rose.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu et un peu de suspens à la fin, désolé pour ça. Haha****Je voulais tout d'abord remercier les personnes qui ont mis des commentaires depuis le début de mon histoire.**

**Surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donne un petit coup de booste pour continuer mon histoire. Bisous à ceux qui lisent et merci de me suivre. **


	4. Chapitre 4 : Larmes Sur Leurs Joues

**Chapitre 4 : Larmes Sur Leurs Joues**

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

« ROSE! » cria le Docteur. Il se rua vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa deux doigts sur son coup pour vérifier son pouls … lent … beaucoup trop lent. Il pouvait sentir gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il était hors de question qu'ils les laissent tomber. Il devait se concentrer sur elle.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant. Pas maintenant alors qu'il voulait plus que tout lui avouer ses sentiments. L'univers le détestait vraiment.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire, comme ces mots. Il a failli lui dire 'Je t'aime', mais maintenant, elle était inconsciente dans ses bras et son cœur battait beaucoup trop lentement. Tout était injuste … le jour où il avait enfin trouvé le courage de tout lui avouer, l'univers en avait décidé autrement.

Elle avait besoin d'aide et vite. Il ne savait que ce qu'elle avait, et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de savoir : le Tardis.

Sans perdre de temps, le Docteur la porta et l'emmena hors de sa chambre. Quand il entra dans le salon, Jackie se leva rapidement du fauteuil où elle était assise, avec des yeux ronds.

« Oh mon dieu! Que lui arrive-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?» demanda-t-elle, l'expression sur son visage était un mix entre la colère et la terreur.

« Je ne sais pas, Jackie. Je lui parlais, et tout d'un coup, elle s'est évanouie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais je vous le promets, Jackie, je vais sauver votre fille. D'accord ? » Elle acquiesça, donc il continua : « Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie dans mon Tardis … »

« No, elle a besoin de vrais docteurs, elle doit aller à l'hôpital. » cria Jackie, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille.

« Jackie, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Dans l'infirmerie du Tardis, j'aurais accès à des technologies beaucoup plus avancés. Je suis désolé, mais la technologie des hôpitaux à votre époque est vraiment primitive. Et je suis un vrai docteur » dit-il, tout en sortant de l'apparemment de Jackie.

Jackie le regarda partie de son apparemment, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre ici, toute seule. Donc, elle prit ses clés et suivit le Docteur dans le Tardis.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

Le Docteur l'emmena dans l'infirmerie rapidement, et Jackie le suivait toujours. Quand il arriva, il posa Rose sur un lit, aussi doucement que possible et commença à faire des tests. Jackie avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle détestait voir sa fille dans un tel état, mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, que tout ira bien.

Elle regardait le Docteur effectuer des tests sur sa fille : prises de sangs et des autres … trucs aliens. Les mains du Seigneur du Temps étaient tendre quand il la touchait, tellement doux. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Jackie réalisa à quel point le Docteur était amoureux de sa fille. Même Mickey (et surtout pas Jimmy Stone) ne l'avait jamais touché avec tant de délicatesse le Docteur la traitait comme si elle était une poupée de Chine : fragile et délicate. Jackie avait un petit sourire sur son visage, malgré la peur de perdre sa fille et les larmes sur ses joues.

Après une heure dans le stress et le doute, Jackie et the Docteur entendirent un petit bip.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Jackie.

« Quelques tests sont finis. » répondit le Docteur. Il remit en place ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à lire les résultats.

Jackie essayait de lire ses expressions, mais son visage était totalement fermé, complément illisible. Il lui jeta un regard, et elle pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa gorge était tellement serrée par l'émotion qu'il lui était impossible de demander qu'elle était le problème. Elle regarda le Docteur marcher vers sa fille et poser une des ses mains sur le torse de Rose … et un sanglot silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle vit une larme couler sur une des joues du Docteur.

* * *

**\- DW -**

* * *

**Enfin, j'ai trouvé le courage d'écrire la suite, après un an. ****Mon dieu x) **

**Désolé pour l'attente, je suis impardonnable. Mais je suis de retour. **

**Bonne année ! :D **


End file.
